Will you be my valentine?
by Esmika
Summary: "Now, would you like to be my valentine date?" School's valentine prom is very near and Lucy still hadn't had the guts to ask him. Would she be able to before it's too late? Or will someone ask her first? One-shot. GrayLu.


**[Gray's PoV]**

_"N-Natsu-kun, please accept my valentine gift!" _

_"Laxus-chan! Please be my date!" _

_"Gajeel-sama! I like you!" _

_"Natsu-san, onegai!"_

"Gray-sama~!"

Sht. I was so preoccupied watching everyone give their valentine presents, I forgot about that creepy third year student!

"Gray-sama~! Happy Valentines!" Juvia exclaimed wiggling her butt while clutching on my arm. Ugh. Someone save me!

_"Juvia-chan!" _

Saved by my rival!

Juvia quickly ran away in fear of getting touched by Lyon. Oh well, at least I'm all better.

**[Lucy's PoV]**

I watched as Juvia ran away chased by Lyon, leaving Gray behind. This is my chance!

I was just about to walk towards him, but his fangirls surrounded hin before I could take a step. Sigh. I'll wait.

Finally, they left. I checked on Gray and saw him carrying lots of chocolates. Sigh. I guess he's not gonna need mine after all. Maybe I should just give this to Natsu.

I was about to walk away when-

_"Baby!"_ That voice. No way! I thought she's in Korea?

I slowly turned to look at them, and just as I thought. It's her. Hugging Gray, and later on they...they...they kissed.

I felt pain in my heart like it was squeezed by a hand. My knees were getting weak and eventually I fell on my knees. My vision getting blurred. I'm... crying?

I didn't know that seeing them like that would make me feel like this. Like my heart is slowly dying. I can't take to look at them. I thought he already broke up with her?

I felt someone covered my eyes, and slowly helped me stand up. Held me tight while we walked away. I don't know who but I'm still thankful that this person saved me from feeling more pain.

Finally, we stopped, and slowly the hand left my eyes. I turned to look at the person.

"Thank you, Natsu..." I couldn't stop myself from hugging him and crying on him. He's my bestfriend and I'm thankful he is. Natsu knows how much I like Gray. He also knows how many times I tried to give him a valentine gift but always fail to.

**[Natsu's PoV]**

"Shh... It's okay, Luce" I whispered. Even if I also feel broken, I still support her with everthing. Luce is my bestfriend also my first love. She doesn't know but I'm inlove with her for almost three years already. I'll wait for her until she could love me back. Even if I'll wait for nothing.

She loves Gray so much, and there's nothing I could do about it but to support her.

**[Gray's PoV]**

Psh. What am I supposed to do with these chocolates? Those girls are really into me, huh? I don't need these, anyway. There's someone I wish would give me a valentine gift.

_"Baby!"_ Sht. A very familiar voice yelled. Don't tell me...

"Baby! I missed you" She hugged me. I tried to push her away but before I could even, she already smacked her lips onto mine. What the fck is she doing?

I already broke up with her 6 months ago!

I pushed her away and faced her with piercing eyes.

"What do you think you're doing, Ultear?!" I yelled.

"Kissing you, I guess?" She answered with sarcasm.

"We're already over, you know that!"

"I just missed your kiss. Happy Valentines, Baby!"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Psh. Fine"

**[Lucy's PoV]**

I stared at the box of chocolate once again. Should I even give this to him?

Sigh. Maybe I'd just...

"When are you planning to give that to him?"

I almost fell on my chair when I suddenly heard Natsu's voice from the door.

"I-I don't know.."

"Let me help you"

**[3rd Person's PoV]**

The day is almost reaching it's end and something's still bothering Lucy. Yes, she hasn't gave him the chocolate yet, but she's also thinking about Natsu's "plan". He didn't tell her, but just told her to wait. She's starting to doubt if he really has a plan or if it was just to cheer her up.

"Ugh. Ofcoarse he does! He wouldn't say that if it weren't true!" she said to herself and tried to contain herself. 'That's right. I should just give this to Gray and wait for his plan' she thought as she sat on a bench and sighed.

The wind blew past her causing her hair to slam on her face. The sakura trees danced with the wind, and the pond near her waved. There are just few students in the school garden since most of them already left. She knew he's still at school. He always stays late whenever valentines day comes.

But then the scenery this morning flashed in her mind. The kiss. Ultear and Gray's kiss, to be more precise. She felt jelous and at the same time broken. It was just a kiss but it meant so much to her.

_"Oi! Gray, are you coming or not?!"_

Her ears perked up upon hearing Gray's name and immediately turned her head to the direction and found Gray with Gajeel and his other friends. Erza, Mira and Levy were there too.

She sighed and finally decided to just leave. Gray was already leaving and she still hadn't got the guts to approach him.

_"G-Guys!" _

She heard... Natsu's voice? She turned again to face them and saw Natsu talking to the girls. She walked and hid behind a tree close enough to hear their conversations.

"Gildarts-sensei needs help with arranging the room for tomorrow. So I asked you guys to help!" It was Natsu.

"Hmm... we were actually planning to go on dates but since all of us doesn't have dates, I guess we could help, right guys?" Erza faced the boys.

"Yeah!"

"Sure thing!"

"Uh-Gray! You and I would fix the garden as Sensei told us to."

"Tch. Fine."

'Is this Natsu's plan?' she thought. She was about to leave her position but accidentally stepped on something that made noise.

"Hey, I think I heard something" Erza looked around searching.

"W-What?" Natsu tried to think of an excuse.

In the other hand, Lucy was sweating and trying hard not to make any more noise.

"Eeeek!" Erza shrieked upon seeing the rat that made noise.

Lucy sighed. 'That was close'. She waited until they left. 'If this is his plan, might as well ride with it'.

"Gray! Wait here! I'll go get the materials!" "I'll hel-"

"No!"

Natsu's sudden outburst made Gray lift his brow questioning Natsu.

"I-I mean, stay here. G-Guard the place and don't let others come in b-because I already cleaned it.."

Gray wasn't convinced but let him pass anyway.

Right after Natsu left, Lucy is hesitating if she should give him or not.

_"Are you really not into me?"_ she heard Gray said. She thought she was already caught but when she peeked, he was talking to himslef.

_"Just one chocolate is enough"_ she felt broken again. She knows why. She's jealous. She knows she doesn't have the right to be, but for her, jealousy isn't a right, it's an emotion that she can't control. Whoever that girl he's talking about, must be lucky. She thought. She was just about to leave when she heard him say something she didn't want to believe.

_"I really like you. But I wish you'd feel the same way, Lucy"_

'It has to be another Lucy! Yeah, that's right!' she forced to believe it was someone else but hoped it was her.

***CLICK***

Accidentally, she stepped on a pile of leaves that made noise.

"W-Who's there?!"

'This is no good' she tried to run but unluckily for her, she tripped. And fell.

"L-Lucy?! A-are you a-alright?" Gray stuttered and helped her up though looking at the opposite direction. He's blushing furiously upon seeing Lucy's...underwear ,. Bad Gray!

"T-Thanks... I.." Lucy was out of words. Her long time crush is standing right in front of her!

On the contrary, Gray also feels the same way. He liked her since first year, and always hoped to receive a present from her every valentines. Hoped.

"U-umm..." she started.

"H-Happy valentines..."

Lucy was shocked with the greeting. She didn't expected that from him.

**[Lucy's PoV]**

Oh Crap. Oh Crap. Oh Craaap! Did he just... just...GREETED ME?! This is probably the best valentines ever! Oh, right! My valentine gift! I don't wanna waste Natsu's plan for nothing, right?

Well, here goes nothing...

"U-Umm... Y-You t-too..." I mumbled, too shy to look at him. I should give him now! I must! It's now or never!

I breathed deeply before speaking. "I..." Sht. I don't know what to say!

"I...H-HAPPYVALENTINES! PLEASEACCEPTMYPRESENT!" I lowered my head to hide my reddened face as I leveled the chocolate to his chest. What now? What now? W-What if he won't accept? What if he'll reject and-

"Thanks." D-Did I heard it right? The box slipped out of my hand, and slowly I lifted my head to see him! Gray!.

He's looking at the opposite direction while scratching the back of his head, and wait-is he also blushing? Aha! That's what you get from recieving a chocolate from me!

"U-umm... I have to go!" I quickly left and ran. I'm too shy and nervous! But thank God he accepted!

It's okay if he won't be my partner for tomorrow's valentine prom. Atleast I was able to give him a present!

I continued walking to the gates when suddenly, fireworks filled the sky! Wow! In different colors, it's so beautiful!

I stayed still and decided to stay until the fireworks are done. I didn't notice it was already dark...

As I watched, a pink petal caught my eyes that made me look at my right side, and saw another beautiful sight! Petals being blown by the wind! Really wow!

I even thought I saw Gray...

**BLINK BLINK**

**BLINK**

**BLINK BLINK BLINK**

It is GRAY! As in Gray Fullbuster!

"G-Gray?" I called out but he didn't move or anything. He continued to stare at me. STARE!

Then I heard a familiar voice singing so I checked on where it came from..

Natsu?!

**_"Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep. Dreaming about the things that we could be." _**

And another voice entered the scene..

**_"But baby, I've been I've been praying hard. Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars"_**

And it's Mira! Singing my favorite song!

What going on?! And why is Gray now topless?! With Gajeel and Jellal who are also topless?!

And when a song played, they started dancing! WOW!

**_'Talk dirty to me' _**

They all danced sexilly, but Gray is still the best! It's like the world around me had a slow mo as I watched him danced.

_**'Talk dirty' **_

I can't stop staring at Gray as he danced. He's just... just... PERFECT!

I felt a little conscious so I looked around to check if there's someone else here, and none. So are they really performing for ME?!

"Lucy." I quickly turned my head to see Gray, and he's just a few feet away from me! The song stopped and everyone were just gone. Was that just my imagination? No-! It's too real to be fake!

"Look." He said and pointed at the sky so I did.

Fireworks.

And when one of the fireworks reached the sky, it popped and formed a sentence. WILL YOU BE MY VALENTINE?

I immediately looked at Gray after reading only to see him smiling at me.

This. Must. Be. A dream! Right! A dream!

"Slap me." I absentmindedly said.

Gray chuckled and...and... without permission, he kissed my cheek!

"If you think you're dreaming, you're not. My kiss wouldn't be that great if it were a dream." he confidently said.

"A-are you... s-serious?" I didn't know what else to say T^T

"Do you think I would go this far , if I'm not?"

"T-Then why choose me?"

"You really are numb, huh?"

I glared at him.

"Take that as a compliment, Lucy" he smirked as he said that. "Now, would you like to be my valentine date?" he asked and flashed me a smile.

"No.." I saw his expression changed. "I would LOVE to!" I chirped which caused him to smile widely.

"Then it's final. From now on, I'll be courting you whether you like it or not!"

**I am stunned. **

**=======================XxXxX**

**A/N: So how was that? I don't know if I should continue this or not. Depends on you guys if you think it should just be a one-shot or a by chapter fanfic. Hope you like it!**


End file.
